The Purity Card
by lapaero
Summary: Sakura is finally able to confess to Syaoran. But why is she upset? And what does this card have in store for the gang? My first fic ever. All reviews welcome
1. Syaoran's response

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or any characters relating to it. Clamp owns everthing dealing with it. :'(  
  
Authors Note: I'm not good with Japanese names, so bear with me until I learn 'em. And if something is way off, TELL ME!   
  
Setting: A few days before Christmas. All characters are 13 except Touya, 20, and her otou-san.  
  
The Purity Card  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Why, oh why can't I pay attention during Math class. It seems that I can barely focus on the lessons at the board and that I am always thinking about the Clow Cards or of my Little Wolf. I wonder when I should tell him how I feel. I have felt this way for a while now and I need to tell him, but I'm afraid that I'll be rejected and I don't want that to happen, but if I wait, it will just be harder, so I have to tell him tonight.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Sakura, hey Sakura snap out of it. Miss Michenzie's coming!" whispered Li.  
"Huh?" said Sakura not yet aware of her surroundings.  
"Nice to see you're back with us, Miss Kinomoto" stated Miss Michenzie in her, 'Why do I always have to do this' voice.  
"Oh, sorry Miss Michenzie. Guess I kinda dozed off for a moment.  
"Now, if you can tell us the an..." The bell rings and everbody rushes out of the room except for Li, Sakura and Tomoyo. "Saved by the bell Miss Kinomoto, just please try to stay awake next class, Okay?"  
"Alright Miss Michenzie, I'll try." said Sakura, knowing full well that she will not be able to do that.  
"That was so kawaii how Li-kun was trying to wake you," squealed Tomoyo.  
"Give it a rest." quipped Syaoran and Sakura simultaneously. They both blushed and looked away from each other.  
"Kawaii" squealed Tomoyo as she grabs her camcorder to catch the moment.  
  
At lunch, Sakura and Madison are remembering previous captures under their favorite tree. Actually, Sakura was talking about the captures and Madison was talking about the old fashions that could be reused in new costumes. During this, Syaoran is sitting up in the tree listening to what they have to say. When they talk about the capture of the fight card, Syaoran lets out a growl that is overheard by the girls. Sakura is startled by this and jumps up. "Hoeeeeeee?!?"  
Syaoran falls from the exclamation, but quickly arises to his feet. "Hi, Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san."(Did I just call her Sakura-chan? Uh-oh. I wonder if my Ying Fa knows.)  
(Did he just call me Sakura-chan? I wonder if he knows.) "Hi Li-kun. How long have you been up in that tree?"  
"The entire time you were talking. It's just that when you brought up the fight card, it got me to thinking about Meiling and how annoying she was.  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about her. Do you know how she's doing Li?"  
(Those two are so kawaii together) thought Tomoyo.  
"She's doing fine. Now get away from my Li, Kinomoto."  
  
All three children quickly turned at this comment and sweatdropped at the sight of their old friend Meiling-Rae. She had been gone for a few months due to family business back in Hong Kong, but she's back now and still as overprotective of her "fianceè".  
"M-meiling, when did you arrive," Sakura managed to spit out.  
"Just now. My plane arrived about half an hour ago, so I decided to surprise everybody by coming back during the lunch break.   
"Well it sure worked, I don't think anyone was expecting you to return to Tomoeda District" claimed Tomoyo, still not over seeing her old friend.  
"Oh no! I still need to give the principal my transfer papers so I can go to class after break." Madison dashes off leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Finally, the last period of the day and I can finally go home and get away from this growth on my arm. I can't see why Wei wouldn't tell me if Meiling was coming back to live with us. I hope she has her own place. Either way, I'm not gonna wait for her. I will wait for Sakura-chan and Tomyo-san. We can finish our talk about the cards that we had until we were rudely interrupted. Sakura-chan. I love to hear that name and be around her. It's so relaxing and she is the only one who can make me smile. It's just those emerald pools that I go swimming in everytime she looks at me. I have to tell her soon or I will not be able to take it if she decides to reject me.   
The bell rung and Sakura, Madison, Meiling, and I are left. When we are about to leave, Meiling has to stop to pick up the work she missed so she can catch up to the rest of the class. When this happens, the three of us leave the room normally and as soon as we are out of sight of Meiling, we bolt for the outdoors. When we think we are safe for a little while, we continue our previous conversation. Unfortunately, the conversation doesn't last long as the name of Syaoran is being called from a long distance and we start off at a run again. We all end up at Tomoyo's house since that is the last place Meiling will look for me. When we get there, we switch topics and talk about Christmas instead. It's coming up in 3 days and I can't wait to give Sakura her present. Crud! I haven't picked it up from the store yet and the mall's going to be impossible to get around in. I just hope that the clerk is still holding it for me.   
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Everybody is still tired from sprinting to Tomoyo's house and barely avoiding Meiling. Soon, Tomoyo gets up and asks everyone if they want a snack. Everyone, including Kero, who had stowed away in Sakura's backpack, were eager for food. So Tomoyo leaves and Kero follows close behind since he hasn't had anything to eat all day and he wants some immediate sugar. This leaves Sakura and Li all alone in Madison's living room.  
"Hey, Li. Why did you try to wake me during math class?"  
"I didn't want to see you get into trouble again. ...er...uh... I hate it when Miss Michenzie gets mad 'cause then she gets angry and gives more work." Li didn't want to admit his feelings like that. He wanted it to be special.   
"Thanks. Could you meet me later tonight to talk about something important?"  
"Sure. How is 7:30 at the King Penguin Slide."  
"8:00 would be better, I'm still eating and gathering dinner at 7:30."  
"OK. 8:00 it is. Don't be late."  
"I won't. Just don't forget."  
A small unheard chuckle and a glint come from around the corner unnoticed by all.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
It's 7:55 and I'm waiting for my Ying Fa to arrive. I wonder what she wanted to tell me. Although I would never miss a date with her. The more time I spend with her, the more at peace and at home I feel here in Japan. A few minutes go by, and I am wondering where she could be. Since she is the one who wanted to meet with me, I thought that she would get here early since she knows that I am always an early arriver. Anyways, I see Sakura blade into the park at 8:07 in a big rush and I call her over to my position. She looks like she is really happy to see me, but that she has something terribly heavy on her chest. I hate seeing her when she is burdened. Then, our conversation begins. She starts to talk to me and I listen intently as she seems to be having a hard time saying what she is trying to say. Suddenly however, my attention is diverted when I feel the presence of a clow card. I can't tell which card it is and I can't tell where it is coming from. Then she asks me if I had anything to say to her and I told her that we should prepare for the battle. For some reason however, she really seemed upset at that and ran away from me crying. I tried to call her back but it was to no avail. I kick myself mentally for making her cry, but I wonder what I did to make her that upset with me.   
  
*Normal POV*   
  
Kero and Madison are sitting in the bushes waiting for Sakura to show up. When she finally does, they start filming and taking in everything that they are seeing and Tomoyo is catching it all on tape. When she finally gets to the point, he doesn't say anything and Tomoyo thinks that it is so kawaii and Kero can't believe what he had just heard. When he finally does respond to her question, neither of them can believe Syaoran's response. They weren't expecting anything big, but they were expecting some acknowledgement. Tomoyo curses at Li as Sakura runs from the park crying. She hurries home quietly in case Sakura wants to call her and Kero starts back to the Kinomoto residence to be home for his Mistress.  
  
*Sakura's POV*   
  
Oh no! It's 7:59, and I'm not even on my way to the park yet. I hope my Little Wolf won't be upset at me because I'm late...again. I hurry to finish getting ready and I finally finish at 8:02. I pull on my skates and start blading to the park. I almost ran into a few lightposts, but I didn't care. I wanted to be on time so that I could make a good first impression. However, I do make it to the park safely and I see him calling to me. In the beginning I just make small talk, trying to get up the courage to tell him how I feel about him. Finally I get my nerves up and tell myself that this is it. I finally say, "Aishiteru" and he didn't say anything back. He seemed speechless and distant. So I say it again. When I ask him if he had anything to say back. All he can say is that we should be getting ready for the battle. I knew that I shouldn't have said anything. I knew that he could not feel the same way for me that I feel for him. I can't believe I let myself believe that he might actually care about my feelings for him. This proves that he only cares about capturing the clow cards and that he couldn't care less how I feel about him or not. I start to cry and he seems really worried, but after that I couldn't stand to be around him at the moment. so I start blading away from him as fast as I could without paying attention to what he has to say to me. When I get home I flop down on the bed and cry myself to sleep, glad that I did not tell Tomoyo about our meeting. 


	2. A card is suspected

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, *duh* but I believe I own the idea.   
A/N: Still not perfect with the names, but I will do my best.   
Setting: The next day *December 23*  
  
A card is suspected  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Math is actually one of the classes that I do well in because I can focus and today I just can't no matter how hard I try. I just can't get my mind off of what I did to my Ying Fa last night. I hurt her so badly, yet I have no idea what I did. The worst part of it is, I can't even approach her to ask her what I did wrong, otherwise, she would probably run away crying like she did last night. If only someone else was passing by then, but I couldn't see anybody around to ask. How am I going to figure out what I did so I can make it up to her? Well, I guess I will have to get her another, more meaningful present, than the one I am getting this afternoon in addition to it. Now, just what do I get her.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I'm finally paying attention in math for once. Maybe it's because I found out that my lit... Li, doesn't feel the same way for me that I feel about him. I guess I should go to the mall later and get Christmas persent's for everyone. I'll get Tomoyo to go with me. Well, I guess I have one less person to shop for. I don't think I could give Li a present even if I tried.   
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
Li was so cruel last night, I wonder why he said what he did to her. He must have known that it would hurt her feelings. She is so fragile that a little thing would hurt her let alone something on that large a scale. I am going to ask him why he said that, but I have to find a time that Meiling won't be around him so that she won't find out what happened last night. Although I will probably have to go to the mall with Sakura since she probably forgot about Christmas and can't make a decision on her own. Although now I have the perfect gift for both Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
*Normal POV* *Lunch Break*  
  
Tomoyo sits at the secondary spot for her and Sakura since there was a terrible snowstorm and the ground is covered in snow, so it's impossible for them to sit outside without getting wet. Sakura meets her but is really out of it due to last night's fiasco. So Tomoyo opens up with the obvious question: "Sakura, are you alright?"  
"Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT? What do you mean am I alright? Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be. It's not like anything dramatic happened recently." sniffed Sakura.  
"Oh just wondering. Anyways, have you gotten your gifts for Christmas yet?" She already knew the answer, but decided to ask anyways.  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Christ...mas"  
"Yeah, it's coming up in two days."  
"Uh-oh. I haven't gotten anything for almost anyone. I only have a few small things I saw a few months ago and I still need to find those. Why am I always the last to know?"   
"Because you can't keep track of anything."  
"Hey!!" She took offense to that remark, even though she knew it was perfectly true. "Um... Tomoyo. Can you help me shop for everyone?"  
"Sure I'll meet you at the mall at 4:00. I just need to make some calls first."  
"4:00 it is. Ja ne"  
"Ja"  
  
*After School*  
  
"Li!!" He looked around to see Tomoyo and Meiling trying to catch up with him. Of course, he had no intention of slowing down so that he could ditch Meiling and get to the mall to shop around for Sakura's second present. He was only going to give her the sakura ring with the blue diamonds surrounding the pink one in the center, but he didn't feel it was enough for her after making her cry, although he was still no closer to finding out why now than he was then. He would have slowed to ask Tomoyo if she knew anything, but that meant slowing down for Meiling to catch up. Fortunately for them, they both had more endurance and speed than Meiling that day.   
Tomoyo knew what was on Syaoran's mind and decided to meet him at the store he would undoubtedly end up at for his present to Sakura. So she took a shortcut to the mall and decided to meet him in front of Belden's so she could surprise him. When Syaroan got there he jumped back about a foot in surprise that she had gotten here before him, but she was always part 'psychic'. So they went in and decided to chat.  
"Hey Tomoyo."  
"Hey Li. What's up with you and Sakua recently? You two are both so out of it."  
"N-Nothing. W-Why would anything be r-wrong."  
"Neither of you are even speaking to each other and you both seem to be lost in thought. And Sakura was actually awake through Math for once. It was you who wasn't able to pay attention."  
"Well, I think Sakura's mad at me, but I don't know why and I was hoping you would have an idea."  
"No, I can't think of anything. She wouldn't talk to me today."  
"Oh, well I'm here to pick up my gift for Sakura and find another for her. What do you think would make her happy?"  
"Oh, so you want to impress her." She flashes an evil grin.  
"N-N-No, it's just that I don't like it when she gets angry at me. That's all."  
"Sure. Anyways, she has been asking for a certain item, but I don't think it's worth it."  
"What is it? WHAT? I have to know." He jumps around impatiently while waiting for the answer.  
"Well, she has wanted a necklace with the sun symbol from the clow book on it."  
"I should be able to do that. My mother was really nice with the payments this month, just in time for christmas. Thanks Tomoyo."  
"Anytime"  
  
*4:00 At the Mall*  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I just finished my chat with Mr. Unsensitivity just in time and I had to dart to the mall entrance so I could meet Sakura. Fortunately for me, I have my V8 ready, and she's always late. So I can capture her rushing to get here skating wildly due to the ice she doesn't see and slipping a few times. Too bad cheerleading hasn't made her landings any more pleasant. She finally reaches me and we start shopping.  
We go to the first few stores and she buys a write your own ending book (sound familiar) for Naoko, and a ghost story and costume for Chiharu. For Yamazaki she decided to get a writing pad so maybe he wouldn't tell all those stories, and write some of them down. She ditched me in Record Town, and probably went to get me a gift at Radio Shack or some other electronics store. She was going over her list of people to buy things for, and it noticed that she left a certain someone out of her list. "What about Li-kun." As soon as I said that, I immediately wanted to get out of there. She looked at me shocked, and started bawling right in the middle of the mall. For anyone who decided to walk by, I had to make up a story to satisfy them. When she regained her composure, she just went through the list again and we started for her home.  
On the way home, she bought a stuffed panda for Rika at Maggie's. Then at her home, we went up to her room, with a slice of cake for Kero and she went into the bathroom for a few minutes. While Kero was tied up with his cake and Sakura indisposed, I decided to check her diary to make sure that she had something planned for Li. Unfortunately, it was worse than I thought. All over the most recent page, she had written 'Li hates me' in big red letters. Although now, I knew that she would love her Christmas present.   
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
How dare she have me sitting in my bathroom thinking about Li. She never should have brought him up. Now I've got to sit in here until I gain my composure so I don't blubber out in front of Kero or my otou-san. They'll never leave me alone until they pry it out of me or someone dies trying. If I have to think about him on Christmas, I think I will have a nervous breakdown. I just hope that I didn't forget anybody while I was shopping today. Li. Why did she have to bring him up. No Sakura, keep your composure. Keep it. Waaaaaaaaaaaah. I lost it again. I'm really not liking Tomoyo right now. She's really got me hung up on him. I just wish that he had at least let me down a little easier than that. I just hope that no Clow Cards decide to interrupt my Christmas since I am in no mood for anybody or anything right now. If someone decides to interrupt it, I think that I might have to go postal on it.  
  
*The next day* *Same POV*  
  
It had snowed again last night, and the trees were all bare and snow-covered. I don't have to worry so much about being late since I have so little traction on the ice with my blades. I know I shouldn't be blading to school when the weather is like this, but I just can't help it. I just love blading. Their is just one problem with this. I CAN"T STOP! And it just happens that the one person I crash into is no other than... Li!! Of all the people to start off this half day with, it had to be him. I was going to help him up, but then I remembered what he did to me, and I just couldn't bring myself to touch him. Anyways, I went off as fast as I could and got to school on time for the first time in a while.   
  
*After School* *Normal POV*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both come out of the school happy that they don't have to go back for a few days so that they could celebrate Christmas with their families. Unfortunately for them, they only have 2.5 days off since they don't celebrate the New Year like we do. So they start off for home at their leisurely pace with Sakua going slowly but still slowing so Tomoyo can keep up. They decide to talk about what Christmas would bring.   
"How many cameras do you think you're going to get this year Tomoyo?"  
"Oh, six or seven. That's all people think I'm interested in. Although I have no idea where they get that from," says Tomoyo, V8 in hand.   
"Oh, just a lucky guess, I suppose."  
"So what do you expect to get from L... Tori." She hopes Sakura didn't catch her slip.  
"Tori, a little doll I guess" she says, trying to ignore Tomoyo's mistake.  
"Yeah, that's possible. What are you getting for Kero?" Tomoyo queries.  
"Well duh. Candy and sweets and anything else a little kid would want for dessert."  
"Of course. Well, this is where we part Sakura see you tomorrow. Ja ne"  
"Ja Tomoyo"  
  
*On the other side of town* *Syaoran's POV*  
  
I can't seem to get her out of my head, at least I have time to reflect on it and do some intense training to get my frustration out. And if that doesn't work, there's always Touya. The way that he always wants to pick a fight with me just gets on my nerves. I mean yeah, I once attacked Sakura, but that was only to protect her from the danger of the clow cards. And that was a long time ago and I have tried to help her ever since. True, I am always around when she is injured, but I am always trying to keep her out of harm's way. She just seems to be attracted to it. Anyways, I hope that I can figure it out by tonight so that my mind will be at rest for Christmas morn. Oh no. The door is slightly ajar, and I hear an ever so annoying voice humming on the inside of it. Meiling's home. I just hope that I can get to my room before she notices I'm home. Of course, as soon as I open the door, she's right there to pounce on me. I can't get out of her way and we both fall halfway in the hallway. "Get off, Meiling."  
"Ohayo Li. How was your day?"  
"It was fine 'til you showed up. Now, GET OFF!"  
"Oh, gomen. You got a package in the mail today. I think it was from Tomoyo."  
"Tomoyo, are you sure? I mean, I just saw her today, why wouldn't she just give it to me in person. How large was it?"  
"First, I'm pretty sure that it was from her and secondly, it was about the size of a small package, maybe the length and width of a postcard and the depth of two CD cases."  
"Yoshi, thanks Meiling."  
"Anytime Li." She snatches onto my arm and I lets out a sigh of annoyance.  
  
*Later that night* *Normal POV*  
  
RRRRING RRRRING Sakura's cell phone starts ringing and she has a good idea of who it is. "Moshi Moshi"  
"Ohayo Sakura."  
"Ohayo Tomoyo. What's up?"  
"Look out your window." Sakura slowly walks over to her window and looks out. "See anything wrong with what you're seeing?"  
"No. All I'm seeing is the ground covered in snow, the balls of snow on the tree, and that's it."  
"Look again at your tree. Are you sure that there's nothing wrong about it?"  
"Yes, there are small balls at the ends of the tree branches."  
"And what color are they again?"  
"They're whi... wait a minute. They're... green? What's going on?"  
"Expect the unexpected Sakura," piped up Kero who was noticing the trees as well.  
"Do you think it's a Clow Card Kero?"  
"Yes, although I'm not sure which card it could be. A card that fixes instead of destroys. I know there's a card like that, but I'm not sure which one it is. Although I remember it being very strong and very deceptive. I think you should let this one wait a while Sakura until I can remember which one it is and give you some info on it.  
"Alright Kero. And I thought I was going to have an uneventful Christmas."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Syaoran is looking out his window and noticing the same thing that Sakura and Tomoyo noticed on the other side of town.  
  
Sorry for taking so long, but please R+R. I'm not sure I'll continue without them. 


	3. The card is identified

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or any characters relating to it. Clamp owns  
everything dealing with it. :'(  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, but I'm getting writer's block. *~*  
  
Setting: Christmas Day  
  
The Card is Identified  
  
*Syaoran's apartment* *Normal POV* *5:00 AM*  
  
Syaoran wakes up early so that he can go train. Once again, visions of Touyas and Keros  
dance through his head during his sword practice. He's been racking his brain trying to  
figure out why Sakura's angry with him. And what's happening with the trees. Syaoran  
believes that a Clow Card is at work but he can't decide which card would help instead of  
destroy. In the middle of his morning session, Meiling bursts into the training room  
nearly getting diced with a mighty swing of Syaoran's sword. Fortunately for her  
however, he has had enough practice to stop at an instance and was able to stop  
centimeters from her cranium. "Meiling!! What do you think you're doing, barging in on  
me in the middle of my training session?!?"  
"...Trying to surprise you with a Christmas breakfast."  
"Christ...mas breakfast"   
"Yeah, Syaoran-kun. I decided to make us breakfast today."  
"Um.. I think I just lost my appetite."  
"But why? I put a lot of effort into making this breakfast, so won't you try it just for me.   
Pleeeeeeeeeease." She tries to get him with her puppy dog eyes.  
"I'll try a little, but its only, and I mean ONLY, because I don't want to hurt your feelings  
too much today. It is Christmas after all."  
"Thanks Syaoran. You'll make a wonderful husband yet."  
"MEILING!!! I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else.   
How many times do I need to tell you that?"  
"You love that Kinomoto girl don't you. Why don't you just tell her already so that she  
can say how she feels and break you heart?"  
"Stop it Meiling. We shouldn't be fighting. Not today. But just wait 'til tomorrow."  
"Yoshi. But I can't wait until you'll be freed from your daydream about that Kinomoto girl."  
  
*Sakura's Bedroom* *7:48 AM*  
  
Kero has been flying over Sakura's bed in circles for a while now. If there was a floor  
where he was flying, he would have worn it out by now. Either way, he couldn't wait any  
longer to wake up his Mistress on what was undoubtedly going to be a very interesting,  
and pleasing morning for the stuffed animal. "Hey Sakura, get up. It's Christmas!"  
Sakura wakes with a start and Kero goes flying into the wall opposite of the bed. Sakura  
sees this and moves over to where Kero is laying. "Gomen ne Kero-chan. It's just that  
when you do that you startle me."  
"It's alright Sakura, I don't blame you for it. I should just learn my lesson and not be  
right in front of you when you wake up. And if I could transform into my true self, I  
wouldn't have to worry about it. You would be the one who'd be getting hurt instead."  
"Nani?"  
"My true form is a lot larger and has a lot of metal. You'd be hitting your head, or hand,  
on that."  
"Oh. Hey, it's just about time for breakfast. I'm guessing you want some Kero?"  
"Of Course!! What are you having anyway?"  
"We always have coffee cake on Christmas."  
"Yotta!"  
  
*After breakfast at the Kinomoto residence*  
  
"Time to open your presents," said Aiden Avalon, with one of his large beaming smiles.  
"Yosha!!" exclaimed Touya and Sakura simultaneously at the same time. Of course,  
Sakura had loads more presents than Touya since Touya doesn't have many friends due to  
his violent nature. Touya only got presents from Aiden, Sakura, and Tsukishiro. He  
received some new books to read from his father, punching gloves and bag from Sakura  
so he would take his frustration out on that instead of Li, although she thought of getting  
him something different since the incident with Li but forgot, and Tsuki got him a dark blue charm that goes with his aura. (I have no clue what color Touya's aura is. *~*)  
  
Sakura however received lots of presents since she is friends with nearly everyone in  
school. Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu all got her various stuffed animals. Of course they  
were all pink since it's her favorite color. Takashi got her a story book and gave her a  
personal short story of his own. Of course everything was fictional. Meiling got her  
something that looked like it some form of writing on it, probably Cantonese, and a doll of Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. She would have to ask Li.. Kero what that meant later. She saw something from the Chinese gaki, but she just put it aside until much later. She also got a video tape from Madison showing Sakura modeling her battle costumes.   
Terada-sensei got her an alarm clock so that she wouldn't be late for class, hopefully.   
Rika must have made him do it. And her father got her a new pair of roller blades, all  
pink with green where the yellow is on her old ones. Touya gave her some money in a  
card that read, "Here's some money, go buy yourself a life." She thanked her father and  
onii-chan, gave Touya a glare, and ran upstairs with a piece of coffee cake, after  
pocketing the still wrapped present from Li, with the doll of Dorothy and went into her  
room to call her best of friends to talk about their presents and just do what they do best,  
yammer on about pointless topics.  
  
*Syaoran's apartment* *10:00AM* *Meiling's POV*  
  
Finally I got Syaoran to come out of that silly little training room and away from slicing  
that Kinomoto girl to ribbons so that he can be with me. I'm so touched that he would do  
that for me. I already ate and opened my presents and I set a plate out for Syaoran to eat  
when he was done. When he finished, not a hair was out of place and it doesn't look like  
there's a drop of sweat on him. That's my Syaoran. So much work and he's still cool  
after 5 hours of intense training. I can't wait until we marry. Syaoran's making a face at  
my cooking. It must mean that he loves it so much that he can't form the words to  
describe it. I'm gonna be the perfect wife for him one day. And now he's going to the  
kitchen so that he can save my masterpiece for later. I'm so happy. And he found my  
special Christmas drink. He swallowed every drop of it, I think I'm gonna cry. Uh-oh.   
He's running to the bathroom. I guess he really needed to go. Well, I guess I'll just wait  
here to see if he's okay.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Ugh!! That was totally disgusting. I can't believe I could eat any of that. And what was  
in that drink. It tasted like dirty old sweat socks. I wish I had never given Wei time off  
for Christmas. I'm NEVER letting him leave without precooking the meals again. I'd  
better get out there and try to console her for nearly dying when eating her home made  
food. What's this? She's beaming. And she only does that when I pay her a  
compliment. Women...girls. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em and can't  
understand a thing they do. Well, I guess we should open up our gifts while she's still in  
a good mood.   
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Meiling couldn't wait for Syaoran to finish before she opened her presents so her presents  
were strewn about the living room with wrapping paper shreds tossed everywhere. Lying  
all over the room were a few stuffed birds (not real), a CD Tomoyo had gotten for her,  
and two hair ornaments, one from Sakura and one from Syaoran. Unlike Meiling, Sakura  
had the ability to forget about grievances and do something nice for the holidays.   
  
Syaoran however decided not to rush and take his sweet time opening his presents which  
drove Meiling crazy. She was head was growing and veins were beginning to pop out  
while he was unwrapping his presents. He liked the designs on the paper so he decided to  
keep them since they were predominantly green. For Christmas, he received a skateboard  
so that he could keep up with Sakura on their way to school in the mornings, a sharpening  
stone from Meiling with some 'UGH' homemade chocolates. He received a written story  
from Takashi and a story book from Naoko so that he might get his mind off of his sword  
for a minute. (Yeah right) Chelsea and Rika got him amulets to go with his obsidian orb  
so that people don't get to asking why he only wears that specific one. Plus it gives him a  
bit of color. He didn't see anything from Sakura, however. "Hey Syaoran, where's  
Tomoyo's present."  
"Tomoyo's?" He pretended to ask.  
"Yeah that brown box thing."  
"Oh yeah. Lemme see if I can find it real fast." Syaoran ran off to his room to make sure  
that it was where he left it and that she would not be able to see it. He had already taken it out of its brown paper wrapping and he read the card that went with it. It read:  
Dear Li,  
Don't you dare open this in front of Meiling. She will never let you hear the end  
of this one. And don't let her know about this until at least January. And I hope you  
Christmas is a happy one. Have Fun!!!  
Tomoyo  
P.S. I'm sure you'll love it. Ohohohohohoho!!!  
  
Syaoran knew that this meant that it was something that Meiling would kill somebody  
over and had no idea what it could be to make Meiling that upset. The only thing it could  
be would be card captures in which Sakura and he had worked as a team. As far as he  
knows this is what it is and is shocked, but still obeys Tomoyo's command. After making  
sure the tape is hidden, he went back out and said, "Sorry Meiling, I can't find it right  
now."  
"Oh well, just tell me when you find it, I wanna know what it is."  
"Me too." And as she walks away to arrange her presents he mumbles, "More than you  
think."  
  
*Sakura's residence* *Kero's POV*  
  
Yummy. That coffee cake was delicious. I need to make sure that I get some more of  
that more often. And if there was just some pudding inside, I'd be in heaven. I can't  
believe that I got four presents for Christmas too. One from everyone who knows about  
me. (I'm not including Yue) Meiling got me a lint brush, the wench. Madison got me  
some "accessories" so I could look nicer than usual so I look better on tape I'm sure. The  
Li-kid got me a stuffed animal to room with and Sakura refurnished my bedroom when I  
was sitting on the roof thinking about the trees. They're all budding. I know it's a clow  
card since everything is covered with snow, but I can't think of which card this is. "So  
Sakura, what was this doll thing you were talking about?"  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about it. It's a doll from an American movie called The  
Wizard of Oz. I just can't understand what it says. Or why Meiling would give it to me  
on Christmas."  
"Yeah right. It's probably booby-trapped. I wouldn't touch it if I were you."  
"Come on Kero. Just tell me if you can translate the writing."  
"Of course I can, I'm the almighty Keroberos, Guardian of the Clow Book. I can do  
anything I put my mind to. It just takes me a while sometimes. Now lemme see. Hm...."  
"Anything yet?"  
"I just got it and my Cantonese is a little rusty. Okay. I've translated it, but I must have  
gotten a part of it wrong because it doesn't make any sense. Does it make any sense to  
you Sakura?"  
"I don't know. You haven't told me what it means yet."  
"Oh yeah. It says, 'I hope she does to you what she did to the other Wicked Witches.'   
Do you understand what that means?"  
"..Grrr... Yes."  
"Well... Are you gonna tell me or what?"  
"In the movie Dorothy killed both of the Wicked Witches. Her house fell on one and she  
melted the other one with water. That rid the land of Oz from the evil that held it. I  
guess she wants me out of L..The Chinese brat's...life. Nothing unusual from her. Right  
Kero? Kero?"  
  
At the description, I went lost in thought. That sounded familiar like I had heard that  
before, but I can't quite put my hand..er paw on it. After a few minutes of thought, I  
finally remembered what it was and nearly shot up right into a worried Sakura's face.   
"Oops. Sorry Sakura. But I just figured out which card is on the loose that's making the  
trees bud.  
"Well, which card is it?"  
"It's the Purity Card."  
"The Purity Card?"  
"Yes. The Purity Card can take out whatever is harming or ailing or is evil inside of a  
person of thing and make it healthy. In the case of the trees, It's warming and nourishing  
them making them believe that it is spring and they are blooming even though it's been  
snowing recently. However, you must capture it quickly before it can do too much."  
"Why Kero? If the card is helping everything, than why should I bother to capture it."  
"Well, the card is only active at night when the fewest people are around to stay hidden.  
When it absorbs evil, it grows a little weaker and would make it easier to catch. But most  
cards will not work against it. You will need to find something or someone with a lot of  
evil of bad intention at that time so the card can absorb it and become weak enough to  
capture. When the card goes back into hiding, it heals itself of its stored evil and with  
that evil being dissipated, the cards that are ruled by darkness get stronger. So the faster  
you catch it, the easier those cards will be to capture later on."  
"Oh. So when is it active."  
"From 8:00 PM to 1:00 AM."  
"Alright Kero, so I guess we can go out to look for it tonight."  
"Good idea. But we should inform the brat first because we might need his help."  
"I don't need his help Kero. I hope I never see him again."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you aren't talking to him." It hurts me to see her grieving like this,  
but if she doesn't want his help, then I have no right to involve him. I just hope she gets  
over him soon so that she can be her happy smiling self again.   
"Ja Kero. I'm going over to Tomoyo's so she can try out her new sewing kit."  
"OK Sakura. Have fun." And get over him too.  
  
  
Computer crashed sorry. I should have the next chapter up soon, but I have some major  
tests coming up. Please R+R. Those help too. 


	4. Syaroan understands

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or any characters relating to it. Clamp owns  
everything dealing with it. :'(  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. If anyone has any helpful ideas, my e-mail is saxophonist@hotmail.com. Just make the subject understandable.  
  
Setting: Christmas Day  
  
Syaoran understands  
  
*Syaoran's apartment and POV* *12:30 PM*  
  
As usual, Meiling still won't let me out of her sight for two minutes so I can catch a breath. It would just be so much easier if she could get a few friends so that I could catch a break from her every now and then. Until then, I guess I just have to deal with her. For the past hour, we have been watching silly Christmas movies. I don't know how much more of this I can take. With these movies making everything so luvy duvy and Meiling hanging off of me every second, I'm not sure if I'll live through the day. I should call Tomoyo, but I can't do that with only one arm and a nosy brat on the other. I still don't see why she won't try to find someone else who loves her. I know the elders want us to be married, but she knows I will never do it. Although with Sakura feeling this way about me, I guess I should rethink the concept of marrying her. It would make the elders happy and it would make her happy. I'll put more thought into it later. I really shouldn't think about that if I want a clear mind when I talk to Sakura tonight. I just hope she read the note I put in with the clow medal I gave her. Scratch that, I just hope she kept the medal and didn't throw it out immediately when she saw my name on it. If I can, I'll call Tomoyo to get Sakura's mind off of things and lead her there if she doesn't want to go by herself. Although, if I call her, she'll ask me about the video so I should watch it before I call. But that means I have to get rid of this leech on my arm. What would she be able to do by herself which she would enjoy. She doesn't have many friends. She doesn't read much so the library's out of the question. Hmm... What do I need? I know. I could get her to go out to buy some party things for a party that I'm going to throw. While she's out, I can call some people to come over and make it a sleep over so that I can still meet with Sakura and get back in time to finish. "Hey Meiling, will you go out and get some party favors and food for a Christmas party I'm going to throw tonight?"  
"Pary?! Yotta. Of course I'll go. But why didn't you get them earlier. I know how you like to do things immediately so that they're not being done at the last minute."   
"I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I couldn't figure out what to buy. Then I thought that you would know what to get better than I would. So I'm asking you as to not alert anyone else about it. I put the invitations in the presents."  
"Oh. Sure, I'll be back in about an hour if it goes as it normally does."  
  
Finally she's leaving. Of course she needs to grab her coat. Yes, the door's closed. She's finally gone. But just as I'm heading to my room to get my present from Tomoyo, the door opens and Meiling comes back in. Oh no. I can't do it now. Fortunately for me however, she only came in to get the hair ornament that I gave her. As she leaves, she asks me what I'm doing and I simply say that I'm going to tidy up in my room to see if I could find Tomoyo's gift. She accepts it and goes off. I love how much the truth can be stretched so that I don't have to lie to her. When I'm sure she's gone this time, I go in and grab the tape and stick it in the VCR to see what was so secret on that video tape.   
  
*Kinomoto residence* *Sakura's POV* *1:00 PM*  
  
I'm having an ordinary day today. At least I can think about Syao...L...him without getting upset and crying all over everything. Speaking of him, I wonder how surprised he was that there was nothing under his tree for me. The real devastating thing will be that I got a present for Meiling and I don't even like her that much. That reminds me, I never opened his present. Oh well, I'll get to it a little later. Right now, I just want to sit in the park and reminisce about the previous card captures. And how hard this new card will be, especially since I haven't sensed it since that slight touch that night with him. I still can't believe he said that, but I have put it behind me and I believe I will soon be ready to move on and accept the offer of one of the other men who desire me to be their girlfriend. It's not like I have a reason to reject them all anymore. I wonder what Kero's doing now. Knowing him, he's probably playing Xylon Warriors 2 by now or some other game that involves destroying absolutely everything in sight. You would think he'd get enough action watching me and Li capture the clow cards. He never misses a capture and he is usually in front of Madison's camera so I don't see why he needs to play those silly games so much. What's that noise? Oh, it's only my phone ringing. I forgot I put it on softly so I wouldn't' hear it. Guess that didn't work. "Moshi Moshi?"  
"Ohayo Sakura"  
"Ohayo Tomoyo. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you opened up Li's present yet. Actually he was wondering but he was too scared to call you. He said there was something important inside and he wanted to make sure that you recieved it."  
"No I haven't yet but I will after I get off the phone. Thanks for the info Tomoyo. And why does school have to start up again, it's just more opportunities for me to be late. I don't like that we have to go back so soon. Well, Ja ne."  
"Ja"  
  
*Back at Syaoran's apartment* *Syaoran's POV* *1:15*  
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka. How come that had to happen right then. I had just finished watching Tomoyo's video tape, and I am so stupid. The one time I am not hanging on every word that she's saying she has to go and say that. Well, before I go and get out my frustration, I should call the people for the party, and hide the video tape. First, I think I'll hide the video tape just in case Meiling comes in while I'm on the phone. After I put the tape out of sight, I head to the phone to start calling everyone to the party. I would call everyone except Sakura for I would invite her personally tonight. But just as I'm reaching the phone, it rings and startles me for a brief moment. Either way I pick it up and am greeted by a very unexpected voice. "Syaoran, is that you?"  
"M..m..mom?!?"  
"Yes Syaoran darling. It's me. I'm sorry I didn't have a gift for you under the tree, but I have an even better present for you. I dare you to guess what it is, but you only get one guess because time is pressing."  
"Hmm.. let's see. I know! You're not gonna make me get married to Meiling."  
"Um.. no. I have arranged for you to fly home and spend the rest of today and most tomorrow with us here in Hong Kong. Isn't that wonderful."  
"B..b..but mom. I've made plans for tonight. I can't come home."  
"I'm not asking you to come home. I'm telling you to. I'm sure that you can cancel your other plans. Your plane will be leaving at 2:00 your time. You don't need to worry about packing anything because we have enough here for you, and dont' forget to bring Meiling. It will be nice to have her around again."  
"But it takes about 30 minutes to get to the airport and Meiling isn't even home yet so I don't think she'll be a.."  
"Ohayo Syaoran. I'm home."  
"Oh what do you know. Meiling returned, now I guess you don't have an excuse for not coming now do you."   
"But my other.."  
"No buts. Cancel everything else because I want my son home for the holidays."  
"OK mother I'll be on the plane. Ja ne."  
"Ja"  
I can't believe she's making me come home and not even giving me time to call anybody. In the rush to leave the house, I forget to bring my cell phone that Tomoyo gave me so now I won't be able to be contacted either. Oh, this can't bode well for my relationship with Sakura. I can't believe the timing that my mother has. I guess I'll just have to make it up to her later. I just hope she'll be able to forgive me.  
  
*King Penguin Park* *630* *Normal POV*  
  
Sakura arrives at the park early tonight so that she'll be able to see Syaoran's face when he arrives to see me here before him. She follows the direction she found in the note when she opened up Syaoran's present of the clow symbol pendant he had had made for her. When she arrives at the place designated by the note, she thought it looked absolutely beautiful in the setting sun. While she waited she decided to wait for him on the grass. To pass the time she had brought her clow book so that she could go over how she captured each card. Of course, she didn't bring a watch so she didn't know what time it was or how late it was getting, but after she went through the stories of her cards twice, which took about 65 minutes, she figured he wasn't coming and that she would just leave without seeing him and feeling embarrassed that she fell for his ploy. He probably just put the note in there because he thought that it would rain and he wanted to humiliate her in a public place which he thought would be beautiful in the sunset. Just to lull her into a false sense of security. I can't believe that he wouldn't show up or leave some sort of message with Tomoyo that he wouldn't make it or call me to let me know personally that he wouldn't be coming if he had cared for me. I guess that my dreams with him in them were all that they were. Just dreams with no hope for them to come to reality. I guess it's time for me to try and start a new life. A life without love, a life without Syaoran.  
  
A/N: Hahahaha. You thought I was going to make them get back together didn't you. Well so did I until yesterday when this idea popped into my head. So please R+R and tell me what you liked and what you would like for me to try to incorporate into upcoming chapters. 


	5. A night of discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or any characters relating to it. Clamp owns  
everything dealing with it. :'(  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. If anyone has any helpful ideas, my e-mail is saxophonist@hotmail.com. Just make the subject understandable. And in case you're wondering, I'm running out of them!!!!!!  
  
The next chapter will be S+S but I warn S+S readers for the will not like it. You have been forewarned.  
  
Setting: Christmas Night  
  
A Night of Discovery  
  
*Syaoran's POV* *7:00 PM*  
  
I'm stuck here in Hong Kong all dressed up for this stupid fancy do I have to be at. I would so much rather be with Sakura in the park like I promised I would be. After all this, I wouldn't be surprised to find her depressed and lonely when I get back for school on Monday. I'd love to call her, but I'm all wrapped up right now and can't get away without my mother catching me. Even after this, my mother's still not going to let me near a telephone and I didn't have the time to grab anything, including my cell phone, before I left my apartment. Stupid surprise tickets. And I still have the ring in my pocket that I should have given Sakura by now, if I had actually had the nerve to instead of just getting the familiar nosebleed and fainting right in front of her.. again. I hate when I do that. If I can get her to talk to me when I get back, I'll be the luckiest guy in the entire universe. Well, I just hope that while I'm over here, she won't get into any trouble from that card I sensed during her confession. Bakabakabaka. Ouch.  
  
*Sakura's POV* *8:12 PM*  
  
I'm just arriving at home after the little disappoiintment I had in the little clearing in the forest and I'm really depressed. I don't even acknowledge my onii-san as he calls me kaijuu and glares at me for being out alone for so long at this time of night. I just go silently up to my room and flop down on my pillow away from everyone in the house. Then Kero comes out of his drawer and starts to bother me. For the first 10 minutes I ignore him. After that he is really getting annoyed and decides to get my attention the way he knows best. "Ouch! Kero!! Why did you bite me?"  
"Haven't you heard me trying to get your attention since I heard you come in from your little date with the gaki?"  
"Well Kero. I have some good news for you."  
"Oh Yeah? What is it? Did you get me the new Xylon Warriors game that's out? Or is it that you got my a pudding filled coffee cake?"  
"Nope. Completely wrong Kero. I never knew you were so bad at guessing."  
"Just tell me already."  
"Okay Kero. I think Syaoran doesn't wanna see me at all anymore."  
  
*Kero's POV* *Immediately following*  
  
It took all of my gumption to keep floating where I was and not fall down to the floor right where I was. I must not have heard her right. The way things were going, I thought the gaki would have me calling him dad or the Card Master or something that I would hate, but have to tolerate so the Mistress wouldn't get angry with me. But to hear that, I thought that I was dreaming. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't still taking a nap in the Clow Book and this had all been one elaborate dream. When I was convinced that I was awake, I was being looked at weirdly by a very curious Sakura. But before she was able to ask any questions, I heard Touya coming and quickly flew to my place above her bed. Luckily, I just made it before he opened the door. Unfortunately however, he brought up some pudding cups for Sakura since she always seemed to be taking more and more recently so he just brought up a few just in case she was in one of her dessert moods. Once again, he needed to use all of his gumption not to move straight towards that delicious pudding. And the fact that Touya was staring straight at me, as usual. He really must know about me by now or he thinks I'm one really funny looking stuffed animal. Finally, I can move and of course, I'm right at the pudding. And it's chocolate, my absolute favorite. When Sakura gets back to talking to me, I don't care and I don't remember what she's talking about. All I can think about right now is this delicious pudding!!!!   
  
When I finish, she looking in one of her old yearbooks at her desk. I float over to her and asking what she's doing. "I'm just looking over the guys in my grade. I'm sure that there are many other boys that are much better suited to be my boyfriend than Syaoran was. I mean, not everyone was trainged to be so rude, cruel, insensitive, and all around mean." That's when it all came flooding back to me and I realized the severity of what was going on. I decided to tell Sakura that having so much pudding tired me out and that I was going to turn in for the night. What she didn't know however, is that I was just going to make a friendly call to her best friend to see if she could talk Sakura out of making this mistake. "Moshi Moshi."  
"Ohayo Tomoyo."  
"Ohayo Kero. What's up? You never call me."  
"Well, I'm worried about my Mistress."  
"What happened Kero? Did she get hurt by a Clow Card? And if she did I'm gonna be really angry with her for not telling me because I have the most kawaii costume for her for when the next card shows up."  
"No no. It's nothing like that. She just said to me that she doesn't believe Syaoran ever wants to see her again. It's got her so depressed, she's looking for a new classmate to be her boyfriend."  
"WHAT?!? Tell me you're kidding. She would never say a thing like that because she knows it's not true. I think. Well anyways, I know he wouldn't be like that. Do you know why she said that Kero?"  
"Yeah. She said that the Li-kid never showed up for their date tonight in the woods. She waited for a while and there was no notification that he wasn't coming and that he even cared if her feeling were hurt or not. I don't believe it, no matter how much I hate to say this, but I still think he has feelings for Sakura."  
"Yeah. Me too. I hope they don't break up. I don't want to worry about getting new footage with a new costar. Syaoran makes such a good partner for Sakura. They're just so kawaii when they're not paying attention. And when they share their first kiss, I'll be right there. Ohohohohohohoho!!!"  
"Oh Tomoyo. You really need to cu..."  
"What's up Kero?"   
"I sense a Clow Card. I need to get Sakura. Ja ne."  
"Ja."  
  
*Sakura's POV* *Right before the end of the phone call*  
  
This one looks cute. And so does this one. All the cute guys, I wonder which one I should choose. Hmm.... so many to choose from. This looks as difficult as when Kero trying to decide which desert he wants to eat first. Uh Oh. Looks like this decision is going to have to wait. My business as a CardCaptor is never done. Kero flies up out of his drawer, obviously sensing the card as well. Just as I'm about to summon forth fly to try and locate the card, I get a call from Tomoyo saying that I should go to her house. I'm really starting to believe that she's able to sense the Clow Cards as well since she always seems to have a costume ready and is always calling me right before I leave to go captoring. This is really starting to get annoying, but she's my friend, and a very good tailor, so I put up with her costumes as long as she can put up with having to go hunting for cards with me in the middle of the night.  
  
Within minutes, we had gotten to Tomoyo's, changed into her latest creation, and were heading out searching for the Clow Card. It was very powerful, so it wasn't very hard to find. It was in the middle of Reedington Park like usual. I feel bad about destroying the park with each battle I have to face. It's not like the MIB can come and just put up a fake park like they do with other things. Although I can erase their minds but that would be abusing my power. Soon we were face to face with the card, and it was really pretty. It's was glowing in a pure white that was unbelieveable. The only way that I was able to look at it directly was through the tinted visor that Tomoyo had added on to the costume. She always has some sort of addition to these things that are helpful during the capture. Either way, the card seemed to be searching me for something, than it found whatever it was looking for. Then it shrouded itself in white light and when it emerged the three of us were upset and confused, but we all knew what the card changed itself to look like. My mother probably due to the unconditional love she had for me. I'm used to it however since I had to fight the illusion card which did the same thing, but it still freaks me out when I see it since I still see her as a ghost. Either way, it's still my duty as a CardCaptor to capture this card no matter how scared I am.  
  
It looked like the card had been busy before we got here, because a lot of the trees in the area were in full bloom in the freezing cold of the winter breezes that blew by. According to Kero, that meant that it also had a lot of ammunition, so I have to be very careful. It was just sitting there looking at us, waiting to find out our intention. After a few seconds, I decided to try an attack. "Shadow Card, make the Purity Card dimmer, release and dispel." The Shadow Card came out and tried to follow the commands of its Mistress, but the shimmering light from Purity made it impossible for Shadow to work. Then it took it's cue and decided to use it's dark energy to fire at me and Kero. Kero just floated away and decided to find a good hiding place, but I wasn't so lucky. Fortunately for me, I acrobatic ability was helping me dodge many of the cards attacks, but each shot was becoming closer and more powerful. Finally, it made contact with my leg and I fell to the ground feeling the blow. Then it came in and fired off one more shot point blank, and my world soon faded to black.  
  
*Syaoran's POV* *Moments earlier*  
  
I'm glad I'm finally out of that party with meeting all of those disturbing family members and with Meiling hanging off of me every second, I rarely got a chance to breathe. Now I'm just going to get some sleep so I can get up and... what was that. Sakura's aura just faded a lot. I hope she's still alright and will be okay when I get back to her. And I promise, if she will let me, I will make her mine.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I haven't been truly inspired for a while and I have been thinking about a work in progress. I don't know when or if it's coming, but I will try to work faster. One small catch, I'm leaving for a week on July 8th and will be gone for a week so, I won't be around but I'll try to work while I'm there. 'Til next time. 


End file.
